


maker

by freakedelic



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [10]
Category: DCU (Comics), Reign of the Supermen (2019)
Genre: Blood, Daddy Kink, Drugging, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Lex is an Douche, Lex's Hate Boner for Superman (Character), M/M, Surgery, slight infantilization if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: “Don’t go,” Kon says plaintively. Wide blue eyes look up at Lex. Lex loathes how much they look like Superman. Oh, the things Lex would do if he had Superman here with him . . .
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917016
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	maker

**Author's Note:**

> noncontober day 10: drugging, whumptober day 10: blood loss, kinktober day 10: daddy kink :)

“Hurts,” Kon slurs up at him. Blood stains the front of his uniform as Lex snips it away.

“You fucking moron,” Lex snaps at him. Kon doesn’t respond, head lolling as he stares at nothing. “I can’t believe you let this shit happen. You fell for the oldest trick in the book.” He sighs as he reaches for a syringe next to the table. It will neutralize whatever Poison Ivy dumped into his system, as well as numbing most of his body for Lex to work. There’s not much, but he does have to grab tongs to drag out the shrapnel in Kon’s body. “This is ridiculous. You should be lucking I’m not injecting you with Plan B.” Plan B, of course, refers to the acidic kryptonite he keeps down in his lab—for if KN-13 needs to be put down like the rest of them.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Kon groans up at him. “I want the pretty lady baaack, please.”

“There is no fucking lady,” Lex snaps at him as the piece of metal clinks onto the tray. Kon looks so heartbroken that Lex has to laugh. He grabs thread, to begin to stitch up Kon’s wound.

“She was here,” Kon mumbles petulantly. “She was _hot_. She said she’d . . . give me a _blowjob_. . .” His face is reddening, his voice turning wondrous.

Lex stitches him up with quick, clean strokes. He glances down wondering how much the suit will cost, only to see Kon slowly getting _hard_. Without the sex pollen. Lex looks down at him in disgust as he ties off the wound. It still bleeds sluggishly. Lex picks up bandages to shove on top of it. “You really are a terrible investment, aren’t you?” He sighs, making to move away and let Kon stay on the table by himself—

Weak hands grab his arm. Lex is halfway to grabbing it with enough force of fury to break a few fingers before he hears Kon’s voice.

“Da- _aaddy_ ,” he whines. Lex looks down at his petulant face, the pathetic erection in his spandex that Lex really should’ve designed with a cup, and purses his lips. He slaps Kon’s hand away, turning back to him. Kon tries to sit up on shaky arms, but falls back against the medical table with a clang. “Daddy,” he says again. Lex wonders if this is what it’s like to have a toddler. He goes out of his way to design an older child and gets a toddler instead. Of course he does.

“Yes?” Lex says sharply. He is the boy’s creator.

“Don’t go,” Kon says plaintively. Wide blue eyes look up at Lex. Lex loathes how much they look like Superman. Oh, the things Lex would do if he had Superman here with him . . .

He glances at Kon’s still-hard cock. “You want me?” He makes a disgusted noise. The scalpel cuts the costume off of Kon, all the way to between his legs. Kon can only squirm when Lex holds him down with one hand, digging fingers into the wound.

“Daddy!” Kon protests.

“Shut up,” Lex snaps. He digs his fingers into his own pants. The drugs should make Kon relaxed, hopefully loose. For Kon’s sake. A whiny child. Lex will give him something to whine about. He should be grateful his daddy is stitching him up.

All Kon does is let out a long whimper when Lex slides into him. Is he actually obeying Lex’s orders and shutting up? Maybe. Or maybe, Lex likes to think, he’s been rendered incoherent but Lex fucking in and out of him. There’s little blood as he moves, digging hands into Kon’s bruised hips and smirking down at his hazy face. Kon doesn’t waste time before he squirms and moans, _daddy_ again, because of course he couldn’t shut up for good.

Lex watches Kon’s cock leak with twisted lips. Is Superman secretly this much of a slut? Is this why the clone turned out like this? It certainly wasn’t _Lex’s_ DNA. He keeps fucking him, feeling the squeeze of his ass around his cock. It’s suddenly a _joy_ to look into the damned eyes and see the haziness in them, because they’re _Superman’s_ eyes, and Lex is filling his ass with his come as he finishes.

Kon lets out a whine when Lex slips out. Lex sighs, putting himself away with one hand. “You’re perfectly capable of doing it yourself,” he tells him firmly, guiding one of the clone’s hands to his hard cock before letting go. The small digits start their work and Lex turns away with a snort, moving back to the _important_ work he’d been doing before the clone distracted him.


End file.
